jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kale Mefist
Kale Mefist led a simple life, born on Myrkr and having lived there until his 19th cycle before being discovered by Colonel Hunter of the Jensaarai. He was then brought back to Ruusan to see the Saarai-kaar, Judicar Kantari. After the Saarai-kaar's prolonged absence, Kale panicked, and fled the planet, searching for an answer to his many questions. His search for answers led him to Ossus, where he was accepted as a Jedi Padawan. Early History :"May I ask again, who are you and why are you here?" :"I am Kale Mefist, and I was born here." :—Colonel Hunter and Kale Mefist, upon discovery of the later on Myrkr. Approximately 19 years before current events, a couple of smugglers (in both senses of the word) were performing what they believed to be the ultimate heist. Using a battered old freighter, they stole a large shipment of expensive, highly illegal spices from a law enforcement space station. They managed to escape the station, but not without being followed by a few fighters. They hastily made a jump to Myrkr, taking into account the fact that no Jedi or Sith would follow them there because of the Ysalamiri. They were able to evade pursuit, but not before taking a hit to their engines, forcing them to crashland onto the planet. They landed hundreds of miles away from any settlements, making them stranded in the denses forests of the planet. The freighter was in bad shape and couldn't be repaired. The male smuggler had also been greviously injured in the crash, clinging onto his life. The female smuggler, four months pregnant, took care of him as best she could, but the man died a week after the crash. She burried him in the remains of the freighter, as a captain always goes down with his ship. She then turned her attention to making a more permanent residence out of what remained of the freighter, and finding a solution to more urgent problems such as finding food, water, and keeping the predators of Myrkr away. Luckily, the smugglers had been armed with a DH-23 blaster pistol, a weapon renowned for it's reliability and durability. It had survived the crash, and the woman had enough power cells to keep it operational at least for a few months, maybe even a year. Five months later, the woman gave birth to a son, whom she named Kale Mefist, after his late father. Her late lover's dog tags were offered to his son, as a reminder of who he is, and who is family was. The first few years of the boy's life were the most difficult, since his mother had to both care for him, herself, and survive the Vornskr and other dangers of Myrkr's forests. But, as the boy grew, she taught him what she'd learned over the past months. How to survive in the forest, how to hunt, fish, and fight with the weapons that were readily available. She told him stories of her father, his adventures, and the galaxy in general, although the factual knowledge she transmitted to him was limited, leaving him in the dark about most of the galaxy, other sentient species, technology etc. To the boy, all that he saw was all that he knew; the trees, the water, his weapons, his mother, and the mysterious "camp" that had been there since his birth, in truth the battered remains of a freighter. Over the years, Kale's mother seemed to grow weaker, as if she was withering away. At the age of 12, it got to the point that he had to do everthing for the both of them, all of the hunting, the fishing, and the fighting against Myrkr's predators. As such, he did not have much of a childhood, except for the toddler years. This helped him improve in nearly every area, both physical combat, physical conditioning, his abilities as a hunter and tracker, and his agility. Had he been born on a more populated planet, he could have become a great warrior. One day, when he returned to camp after a rather productive hunt, he found his mother laying with her back against a tree, her head down and eyes closed. She had passed away in her sleep, from the strange sickness that had plagued her over the past few years. He had cried, he had held her and wished she hadn't died, but that was all. There was no grand funeral, no cursing of the heavens, no hate or anger against the world. He'd been taught from an early age that death was natural, and your whole life was spent fighting against nature, against your enemies, for survival, until death came as a respite. It was a fact he'd needed to know, since his mother's death could have occured at any time, and possibly in a much more gruesome way. Years passed, and Kale Mefist survived the forest of Myrkr on his own without any disturbances. Discovery by Colonel Hunter When he was 19 years old, Kale Mefist's solitude was disturbed by an LAAT transport flying over his camp, landing a few kilometers away. To him, it just appeared to be a huge black mass passing over the trees, making a thunderous noise. He did not know what it was, or why it was here, and he left his camp, spear in hand, to investigate. At the landing site, Colonel Hunter and other members of the Black Vanguard disembarked from the transport, searching for Vornskr, on order of Judicar Kantari. They didn't have to search long before they discovered Kale perched in a tree, observing them. He was curious, and confused, as he tried to piece together just who or what these people were. When he was spotted, he revealed himself, asking the men a flurry of questions. He learned that they were the Black Vanguard, and human like him. He also learned that they were here hunting Vornskr. This fact surprised Kale, as Vornskr were things he usually did his best to avoid, since they were incredibly deadly. Nonetheless, Colonel Hunter asked for Kale's help in navigating Myrkr's terrain, and he agreed, only so that his men's casualties would be limited. They proceeded through the forests until Kale happened onto a Vornskr. He told the men to stay behind him, before climbing into a tree and ambushing the Vornskr from above. After a short battle, he managed to injure it, pinning the Vornskr to a tree with his spear through its stomach, but he was injured himself. Colonel Hunter's men then moved out, continuing the hunt. Using their superior technology and advanced squad tactics, they put down five Vornskr in a short time, while one of the Black Vanguard's members took care of Kale's wound. Kale was immensely impressed with the Colonel and his men. Before leaving, the Colonel asked Kale if there was anything he wanted to know, and the first question was where they had come from. The Colonel tried to explain that they were from Ruusan, in the Mid-Rim, but Kale's limited knowledge prevented him from understanding. The Colonel then proceeded to give Kale a short and simple education about the galaxy, its numerous planets, and the difference between sectors, systems and planets, or "forests" as Kale refers to them. His curiousity was spiked as the Colonel showed him holograms of various planets, such as Naboo, Coruscant and Manaan. It gave him the need to leave, to explore the galaxy, and the Colonel offered to take him to Ruusan, to meet the Saarai-Kaar. Kale agreed, and they left the planet, without looking back. Meeting with the Saarai-Kaar Upon arrival on Ruusan, Kale Mefist and Colonel Hunter were almost immediately greeted by Judicar Kantari. Kale was thanked for assisting Colonel Hunter and his squad in capturing the Vornskr. Colonel Hunter briefed Judicar on the circumstances of Kale's discovery, and his assumptions about Kale's past. As such, Judicar educated Kale about his Force Sensitivity, and the Force in general. Kale was also given his first display of the power of the Dark Side, when he witnessed Vale Shannara's usage of Pyrokinesis to light a Tech on fire. Kale was given a quick "briefing" on the Force, and about the power its users wielded. Kale's interest was spiked, and he was told he could one day himself do the same. He was anxious to learn, and so Judicar took him to the Garden of Wonders, to give him a quick first lesson on the usage and history of the Force. Judicar started his lesson by teaching Kale about the distinction between the Jedi and the Jensaarai, albeit an objective view of things. He also told him about Dark Side users, and how they abused the Force for their own gain. But Kale was not interested in history lessons, not yet anyway. He first wanted to know what the Force was, and how he could use it. Judicar placed a first test before him, so that he might truly understand what it was to wield the Force. It was a simple task, reaching out through the Force to lift a small pebble. At first, Kale attemted to lift it by pure concentration, trying so hard that he could not connect to the Force properly. While this first attempt was discouraging, Kale tried once more, determined to wield the Force. He mentally made a connection between using the Force and floating in water. If he tried too hard, he would only sink. But if he relaxed himself, he would float. When the distinction was made, Kale started to have a basic understanding of the Force, and upon his second attempt, successfully lifted the pebble into the air. Now that he understood how to use telekinesis, Judicar had a new task for him. Kale was asked to sit down. Judicar told him about a Force user's ability to sense others, wether they be sentient or other creatures. As he did, he relaxed himself, trying to float in the Force as he had before. It was easier now, more natural. He could feel the creatures and the people around him, and he was amazed. He finally understood the true power, and the true scope of the Force. It made him want to learn more, and thankfully for him this was in Judicar's plans. Judicar gave him another test, to truly realise Kale's potential. Judicar had him focus on a single creature, to try and access its thoughts and its emotions. He was able to feel a small creature, albeit only simple surface thoughts. He even felt the creature's fleas as if they were his own. Then, he felt that the animal was running from something, possibly a predator. Kale followed the creature's panic, and started to feel anxious himself. But then, the creature was bit by the predator it'd been fleeing, and the extreme pain was transmitted to Kale. It felt like Kale himself was being torn apart, and when the creature died, the feeling broke Kale, as if he was dying himself. Judicar managed to sever the connection before Kale's mind and his connection to the Force were permanently damaged, but Kale's experience was still traumatizing. The experience brought Kale dangerously close to the Dark Side, and it made him pick up his spear, and threaten Judicar. After a moment, he was able to regain his composure and stop himself before it was too late, but the Dark Side still lurked inside him. Escape from Ruusan, and meeting the Jedi :"It all depends on how angry you want to make me, but just in case; would you prefer your brains splattered all over the place or would you simply like to have a headless body?" :"I was right to leave Ruusan. You Jensaarai are all the same." :—Anven Firestar and Kale Mefist, shortly after his escape from Ruusan. The effects of the Dark Side still had their hold on Kale's mind, and when the Saarai-Kaar took an extended leave from the Fortress of Truth, Kale began to feel trapped, helpless. He panicked, and ran. He was able to make it to the docking bays, hiding himself aboard one of the ships prepped for take-off before anyone could catch up to him. The ship went to hyperspace before it could be warned of Kale's escape, and made its way towards Ossus, home of the Jedi Praxeum. It was a stroke of luck for Kale, since all he wanted was to find someone who could teach him the ways of the Force. Shortly after landing, Kale made his way out of the ship, triggering security systems as he did, and he hid to avoid the owner's wrath. Fear gripped Kale after his ordeals on Ruusan, and the stranger didn't seem very friendly. Little did he know that what made him paranoid was the massive battle occuring between the Jedi and the Sith at the academy, and the resonating Dark Side energy echoed within his own dark side, causing the emotions he felt. After a short while, he revealed himself, and made his way to the Jedi Temple, guided by the ship's owner, Anven Firestar. After arriving, Kale was greeted, but barely given much attention, as the Jedi were busy rebuilding their Temple after the Sith's attack. Kale was quite content on simply going to an unnoccupied room and getting a few hours of sleep. After his slumber, he returned to the temple's main halls, and found the Jedi he'd talked to gone. He decided to await the man's return, when a proximity alarm started blaring throughout the halls. Confused and annoyed, he made his way outside the temple, and throughout a basic feeling in the Force, managed to find the Jedi once more and joined in a duel with an unknown assailant. Before long, the Jedi had him surrounded, and the man chose to end his own life instead of going into captivity. This was the first time Kale witnessed or even heard about suicide, and he was shocked. Shortly after this, Zhan Vectivus offered to be Kale's Jedi Master, as long as he agreed to a few simple terms. Kale readily agreed, eager to begin his steps towards his Jedi future. Achievements *"Boring Conversation Anyway" *"Do-Gooder" *"Go for the Gold" *"Hey I get that!" *"It fits perfectly" *"I started doing homework and I ended up on JvS" *"NOOOOOOO" *"What I said was..." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans